This unique African Violet cultivar originated as a seedling of unknown parentage discovered by me among a group of violet plants being maintained at Fallbrook, Calif., for the production of new and distinctive varieties of African Violet plants. This plant was discovered by me at Fallbrook in 1977 and because of its unique deep purple, white edged flowers, I selected this plant for propagation and test and by means of cuttings, I reproduced the discovery plant at Fallbrook with very favorable results. Subsequently, this new plant was propagated through many successive generations, which demonstrated that the novel characteristics of the plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. This cultivar is now being propagated on a commercial scale at West Chicago, Ill., and at Parrish, Fla.